Completions whether in open or cased hole can involve isolation of the producing zone or zones and installing an assembly of screens suspended by an isolation packer. An inner string typically has a crossover tool that is shifted with respect to the packer to allow fracturing fluid pumped down the tubing string to get into the formation with no return path to the surface so that the treating fluid can go into the formation and fracture it or otherwise treat it. The crossover tool also can be configured to allow gravel slurry to be pumped down the tubing to exit laterally below the set packer and pack the annular space outside the screens. The carrier fluid can go through the screens and into a wash pipe that is in fluid communication with the crossover tool so that the returning fluid crosses over through the packer into the upper annulus above the set packer.
Typically these assemblies have a flapper valve in the wash pipe to prevent fluid loss into the formation during certain operations such as reversing out excess gravel from the tubing string after the gravel packing operation is completed. Some schematic representations of known gravel packing systems are shown schematically in U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,151 and in more functional detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,020. Other features of gravel packing systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,801. Other patents and applications focus on the design of the crossover housing where there are erosion issues from moving slurry through ports or against housing walls on the way out such as shown in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/586,235 filed Oct. 25, 2006 and application Ser. No. 12/250,065 filed Oct. 13, 2008. Locator tools that use displacement of fluid as a time delay to reduce applied force to a bottom hole assembly before release to minimize a slingshot effect upon release are disclosed in US Publication 2006/0225878. Also relevant to time delays for ejecting balls off seats to reduce formation shock is U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,496. Crossover tools that allow a positive pressure to be put on the formation above hydrostatic are shown in US Publication 2002/0195253. Other gravel packing assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,251; 6,053,246 and 5,609,204.
These known systems have design features that are addressed by the present invention. One issue is well swabbing when picking up the inner string. Swabbing is the condition of reducing formation pressure when lifting a tool assembly where other fluid can't get into the space opened up when the string is picked up. As a result the formation experiences a drop in pressure. In the designs that used a flapper valve in the inner string wash pipe this happened all the time or some of the time depending on the design. If the flapper was not retained open with a sleeve then any movement uphole with the inner string while still sealed in the packer bore would swab the well. In designs that had retaining sleeves for the flapper held in position by a shear pin, many systems had the setting of that shear pin at a low enough value to be sure that the sleeve moved when it was needed to move that it was often inadvertently sheared to release the flapper. From that point on a pickup on the inner string would make the well swab. Some of the pickup distances were several feet so that the extent of the swabbing was significant.
The present invention provides an ability to shift between squeeze and circulation modes using the packer as a frame of reference where the movements between those positions do not engage the wash pipe valve for operation. In essence the wash pipe valve is held open and it takes a pattern of deliberate steps to get it to close. In essence a pickup force against a stop has to be applied for a finite time to displace fluid from a variable volume cavity through an orifice. It is only after holding a predetermined force for a predetermined time that the wash pipe valve assembly is armed by allowing collets to exit a bore. A pattern of passing through the bore in an opposed direction and then picking up to get the collets against the bore they just passed through in the opposite direction that gets the valve to close. Generally this is done after gravel packing when pulling the assembly out to prevent fluid losses into the formation.
The extension ports can be closed with a sleeve that is initially locked open but is unlocked by shifting tool on the wash pipe as it is being pulled up. The sleeve is then shifted over the ports in the outer extension and locked into position. This restricts subsequent production to enter the production string only through the screens. For run in this same sleeve is used to prevent flow out the crossover ports so that a dropped ball can be pressurized to set the packer initially.
The upper valve assembly that indexes off the packer has the capability of allowing reconfiguration after normal operations between squeezing and circulation while holding the wash pipe valve open. The upper valve assembly also has the capability to isolate the formation against fluid loss in the squeeze or circulate positions when supported off the packer or in the reverse position when supported off the smart collet. An optional ball seat can be provided in the upper valve assembly so that acid can be delivered though the wash pipe and around the initial ball dropped to set the packer so that as the wash pipe is being lifted out of the well acid can be pumped into the formation adjacent the screen sections as the lower end of the wash pipe moves past them.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings that appear below with the understanding that the appended claims define the literal and equivalent scope of the invention.